remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemor (RID)
There are some who might use the phrase "a wretched hive of scum and villainy" to describe the prisoner manifest of the Alchemor... and they'd be right. A maximum-security prison ship, the vessel was built by the Autobots and designed to hold a cargo of defeated Decepticons inside stasis pods. Hundreds of Decepticons were captured and interred aboard the vessel before its launch off Cybertron—everything from petty crooks to disgruntled scientists all the way up to high-ranking military officers and political agitators. The unenviable duty of maintaining the vessel and its inmates fell to a skeleton crew of Caretaker Mini-Cons who oversaw the ship's day-to-day operations. The volatile cargo that the Alchemor carried left it open to attacks from raiders seeking to free their imprisoned comrades. To minimize these risks, the ship carried a cloaking device that allowed it to resupply on a planet without agitating the natives or any local Decepticon cells. Although the Autobots came up with a variety of security systems, most prominently a set of advanced Decepticon Hunters sealed in the ship's armories they apparently didn't plan many contingencies in case the ship crashed on an undeveloped planet where the escaped prisoners could easily run amok. Whoops. Fiction 2015 Robots in Disguise cartoon As the Alchemor passed by Earth, Megatronus—manipulating things from an alternate dimension—severely crippled and damaged the Alchemor causing the ship to fall towards Earth. The entry through Earth's atmosphere tore the ship in two. The front half where prison guard Fixit was stationed crashed in the woods near Denny Clay's scrapyard. The impact of the crash damaged almost all of the stasis pods used to keep the prisoners under control sparking a mass jailbreak. Damaged by the crash, Fixit was able to repair some of the ship's systems and tried to send a mayday to Cybertron. Bumblebee and his impromptu team discovered the wreck before the signal could reach Cybertron having been led to Earth for then-unknown reasons by visions of Optimus Prime. (Well, Bumblebee was. The other two had just kinda tagged along.) Fixit got the ship's tracking systems back online allowing them to find Underbite, though the crash site subsequently became the scene of a battle between the Autobots and lone Decepticon. Meanwhile, the back half of the ship landed in a bay near Crown City. The Decepticon prisoners aboard quickly rallied under the leadership of Glowstrike, Saberhorn and Scorponok. Under their direction, the Decepticons overthrew the Mini-Con guards assigned to keep them in line and enslaved them with inhibitor collars. Glowstrike planned to rebuild the ship and use it to get off-world. Using the ship's still-intact cloaking function, she managed to hide the existence of her "Decepticon Island" from Autobots and humans alike. Now stranded on Earth and charged with recapturing the Alchemor escapees, the Autobots and humans relocated large portions of the front of the ship and a number of stasis pods to Denny's scrapyard. From here, Fixit could utilize its tracking functions or consult its prisoner manifest for relevant information. Strongarm made another sweep of the crash site and managed to salvage a damaged Decepticon Hunter. Due to the damage caused to him from the crash, a malfunctioning Fixit returned to the crashsite repeating the word "escape" only to be found by Sideswipe, Jetstorm and Slipstream the following morning. Their arrival caught the attention of a bear which the three Autobots engaged with in a brief skirmish. During an argument with Denny, Fixit spitefully wired the human's TV set into the Alchemor's computer system. When Saberhorn was discovered by Bumblebee's squad, Fixit was unable to find him in the Alchemor's prisoner manifest. Later, by remotely accessing a computer at one of Windblade's bases he discovered that the Decepticon was listed as having been imprisoned on the ship raising questions as to just what was going on with Fixit's records. Meanwhile, Saberhorn and Kickback returned to the back half of the crashed ship with the latter being trailed by Steeljaw. Working himself into Glowstrike's command structure, Steeljaw won her good graces by springing a slew of captured Decepticons and returning them to the sunken Alchemor. After overthrowing Scorponok and assuming his place among Glowstrike's inner retinue, Steeljaw accessed an armory and used it to stage a coup. From here, he took command of the hundreds of Decepticons aboard the vessel. A Mini-Con slave and former guard named Toolbox managed to escape captivity alerted the Autobots to the location of the ship. The Autobots, masquerading as Grimlock's prisoners slipped aboard planning to detonate a stasis bomb in the ship's ventilation system. The Autobots were successful in defeating Steeljaw and detonating the bomb thanks in part to a massive Mini-Con revolt led by Fixit. With their prisoners safely back in stasis, Toolbox and the other Mini-Cons promised to rebuild the ship and leave Earth for Cybertron as soon as possible. Several more straggling prisoners would remain on the planet months later though they were eventually taken back to Cybertron aboard Prime Force One. Original prisoner manifest *Abominus^ *Anvil *Axiom *Back *Backtrack *Barrage^ *Bisk *Bludgeon *Bounce *Brakepad^ *Buzzclaw^ *Chop Shop *Clampdown *Clipshade^ *Clout *Crazybolt *Filch *Forth *Flamefeather^ *Forager^ *Foxtrot^ *Glacius *Glowstrike *Grimlock *Groundpounder *Hammer *Hammerstrike *Headlock *Infernox^ *Kickback *Major Mayhem *Malodor *Minitron *Needler^ *Nightstrike *Octopunch *Overhead^ *Overload *Ped *Polarclaw *Pseudo *Quillfire *Ransack (Insecticon)^ *Ransack (Mini-Con) *Razorgrille^ *Razorpaw *Saberhorn *Scorpinok^ *Scorponok *Scowl *Scratch *Scuzzard^ *Shocksprocket^ *Silverhound *Simacore *Skinkbomb^ *Skrapnel^ *Skullcruncher^ *Slicedice *Slink^ *Sneak^ *Snitch^ *Spinhead^ *Springbolt^ *Springload *Steeljaw *Stilts^ *Stockade *Swelter *Terrashock *Theorem *Thunderhoof *Transit^ *Underbite *Vertebreak *Waspinator^ *Wingcode *Zizza *Zorillor And "a couple of hundred" more, according to Fixit. ^ Prisoners that have only appeared in the books and games. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Alchemor, also known as Decepticon Island, was an Autobot prison ship carrying some two hundred Decepticon prisoners under the custodianship of the Caretaker Mini-Cons Fixit, Toolbox and Cinch, along with many others. Notes *Up until "Metal Meltdown" the wreck of the Alchemor only appeared in the longer title sequence which even then only appeared on non-English versions of the show. This title sequence is now used in the opening credits in Transformers: Universe season 20. *The name Alchemor is probably a fairly subtle pun on Alcatraz Island. Category:Autobot starships